The Very First Swimming Pool Fight
Event Duration: June 21, 2018 6:00 PM - June 30, 2018 12:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to July 7, 2018. Background As the school pools are about to be opened to the student body, rumors about a competition among Toji on who gets to take the plunge before the official pool opening day began to spread. This competition, known as "The Very First Swimming Pool", immediately took the attention of Ellen Kohagura, who persuaded Kaoru Mashiko to team up for a clear advantage to any competitors. Although Kaoru preferred lounging at the poolside, Nene's enthusiasm to enjoy the amenities eventually got Kaoru to join. Meanwhile, Mihono, who also got wind of the rumors, tried to look for a partner in the competition, but Kofuki and Kiyoka refused. Fortunately for her, Kanami showed up and immediately showed interest. Saaya Koike overheard Mihono's conversation with Kanami and set up a meeting with Marie Tamaki and Wakako Naeba, members of the "Pool Police", a group of Toji that prevents any Toji from sneaking into the pool before the official opening. However, due to their terrible winrate (3 wins and 22 losses), they ended up relying on none other than Elite Guard Third Seat Yomi Satsuki to bolster their forces. Suddenly, Ellen managed to expose the ongoing meeting and a fight broke out between her and Yomi, who was taking the mission way too seriously. While Kaoru remained confused about the situation, Kanami and Mihono noticed the commotion and planned to join in. Then, Nene leaped into the pool, much to the surprise of everyone, especially the Pool Police who realized that Nene, as an Aradama, isn't covered by their jurisdiction. Since Nene has won, Kaoru suggested to leave behind the rules and enjoy the pool, to which everyone agreed to. Event Details Story Quests Completing the final Story Quest, "Contest's Outcome", rewards players with the Achievement Suffix Title "School Swimsuit". Event Maps Event Maps have a chance to drop 1 Secret Pool Map as a Gold Chest drop and otherwise drop Toji Kickboard as a Silver Chest drop. Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Kaoru Mashiko (School Swimsuit) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (School Swimsuit) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Yomi Satsuki (School Swimsuit) - Drop + 1 * 3★ Mihono Asakura (School Swimsuit) - Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Kanami Etou (School Swimsuit) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 4★ Marie Tamaki (School Swimsuit) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Saaya Koike (School Swimsuit) - Drop + 1 * 4★ Wakako Naeba (School Swimsuit) - Event Point Gain + 5% Event Raid Maps Clearing Nightmare 2 of the Event Raid rewards players with the Achievement Set Title "Glorious First Swimming Pool". Event Login Bonuses In coordination with this event, two special login campaigns were released. The first special login campaign gives one School Pool Map per day for seven days. This login campaign lasts from June 22, 2018, 4:00 AM to June 29, 2018, 3:59 AM (times at JST). The second special login campaign gives more School Pool Maps, as well as a 4★ Nene, Gems and a 2★ Gacha Ticket. This login campaign lasts from June 29, 2018, 4:00 AM to July 11, 2018, 3:59 AM (times at JST). Rewards Event Point Rewards Toji Kickboard Item Shop List School Pool Map Item Shop List Toji Swimming Goggles Item Shop List Category:Events